A Promise To Return
by Becky7
Summary: Mulan talks about her life after marrying Shang.
1. Default Chapter

Hello. I´ve been planning to write this story since a year ago. I would say it´s cute, but it´s all up to you. Here it goes.  
  
A Promise To Return.  
  
After defeating Shan Yu I slept peacefully at him. Life had been much more easy for me.  
  
Months later Shang had actually asked me to marry him…how could I forget that wonderful day…. We were at the Emperor´s palace in a nice warm summer afternoon. Shang led me to the garden and there we sat admiring the beautiful landscape of flowers. A few minutes later Shang became so nervous he could barely talk, then he said something about marriage and I immediately said, "I do." He took me in his arms, lifted me and kissed me.  
  
I was no longer considered a dishonorable young maiden. Everything around me was practically finewell that is everything except for cooking. My mother and my granny had tried to teach me some recipes to cook for Shang; but all of their attempts failed. Sometimes food would simply burn out while I got distracted, and other times it didn't taste quite like food. Honestly I didn't car much about it although I wanted so badly to please Shang.  
  
"Wake up Mulan!" my mother called as she shook me.  
  
I groaned and turned her back on my mother.  
  
"Just give me five more minutes."  
  
My mom frowned, I knew that since I was very young I had this special talent to make her lose all of her patience, specially when it came to being early to some special appointment like my wedding that day.  
  
"For heavens´sake Mulan, you are going to be late!" This time I could hear her voice rising.  
  
"That´s nothing new," I replied, finally opening my eyes and getting up from bed.  
  
"You don´t want Shang to regret about marrying you," teased my mother.  
  
I rolled my eyes in response. How much I hated when she teased me like that, it only made me think it could really happen, it just made me more nervous than I should be.  
  
I changed my night clothes into a dress, so we could leave to the village to get me ready for the ceremony.  
  
The women who received me were exactly the same ones that prepared me for the matchmaking ceremony. They got me all cleaned up, and dressed me in fine red silk clothes. Then they put me all kinds of perfume on me painted my face with thick white make-up. Also, I had orange eye shadow on my eyes and cherry red paint on my lips. When I was all ready my mother hugged me, and tears rolled down her cheeks. "I can´t believe you grew up so fast." We embraced each other, and I cried a little to. So they had to paint my face over again.  
  
During the wedding ceremony, I trembled a little, and my hands were cold but sweating. I don´t remember being so nervous in my entire life. The red veil was making me impatient since I could see nothing but red; and all I wanted to see was Shang¨s face, just to know if he was as nervous and scared as I was.  
  
Shang stood by my side, clenching his fists tightly because he was nervous too.  
  
  
  
The ceremony got to it´s end, after the long minutes of pressure Shang and I faced, everything had turned out for the best. Shang removed the fail off my face. Shang told me my eyes sparkled with happiness. My lips curved into a smile. Shang smiled back at me, holded my hand and squeezed it softly.  
  
The guests approached to us to wish us good luck in the new life we were beginning together.  
  
My father embraced me, he didn´t want to accept the fact that I had left him so fast and so suddenly, but he knew I was in good hands. I promised to visit him and the rest of the family often. "Things will never be the same without you home everyday," he whispered into my ear. Deep inside, my father knew he couldn't keep me locked up at home, sad and lonely, he couldn´t forbid me to be happy. My daddy hugged his new son-in-law for a brief moment as a sign of affection towards him and told him, "Take care of Mulan, son." Shang nodded. Of course there was no doubt about it, he was taking care of me as if I were some precious jewel, he had said I was the most precious thing he had in his life.  
  
We headed to the Imperial City, where Shang´s house was settled.  
  
When we arrived to Shang´s home, Min Jung, my new mother-in-law, didn´t bother to greet us. She was angry at Shang for marrying me against her will and well, she hated me, so the lady locked the door of her room and stayed there. Even if Shang had denied it, I knew his heart was broken by the fact his own mother didn´t attend to the wedding ceremony. "I´m sorry for my mother´s lack of manners," Shang apologized. I nodded, although I felt uncomfortable knowing that I was just a problem between Shang and Min Jung. Later on Shang sat next to me on our new chamber and unrolled a scroll, he read out loud a beautiful poem written by himself dedicated to me. As he went on reading, I smiled at him, and looked at him with loving eyes. I had always been interested in poetry throughout my life; I had written some, but no one had ever considered to write something for me before. Shang´s poem made me feel all of his love towards me and I was so thankful to be there with him. I promised myself I would never forget that moment.  
  
A sunny afternoon, just right after having lunch, Shang and I sat together on the stairs that lead to the front door of the house. My head rested on Shang´s shoulder while he had his arms around my waist. Everything was wonderful at his side. We talked about our plans for the future.  
  
"We´ll have three kids," Shang said with a smile, "and they will be exactly like you…just as brave and witty as you."  
  
As usual, my cheeks turned red and I told him, "You know I´m not all that." I couldn´t help myself, I would always say that kind of things when people said nice things about me. I don´t know, I think it´s for the low self- esteem I always showed since I was young.  
  
"Of course you are more than that," Shang assured. I still cannot understand why did he see me that way…I guess it was because he loved me.  
  
"You will teach our kids martial arts," I dove in, "and all that stuff about strength and discipline you taught me."  
  
I looked into his little dark eyes. How much I loved the way he looked into my eyes. Shang bent down to kiss my lips and we lasted like that for some time. Both of us enjoyed our kisses because we would stay for long lost in the passion of our kiss. When we pulled away, I asked, "Would you mind if we had girls?"  
  
"Of course not, girls are as extraordinary as boys." Shang was surely one of a kind really, different from other men. I was lucky to have him as my husband, I knew my life couldn´t be better without him.  
  
A few seconds later, my mother-in-law, called me so I would help her to prepare dinner. My presence really made her sick because she never lost the opportunity to insinuate I was a bad wife. What did she expect? Shang and I had only days of being married and I didn´t know much about how to be the perfect wife. Besides, when it comes to cooking, I´m a total failure.  
  
That night, I asked Shang, "Your mother hates me right?"  
  
He inched closer to me and caressed my right cheek with the tips of his fingers. "She can´t hate you if she doesn´t know you," he assured me, "she just needs time to realize the wonderful woman you are."  
  
"I suppose yes," I said as I stroke my hair with my fingers nervously.  
  
"Just give her time, don´t worry," Shang went on with a smile on his face, "My mother doesn´t want to accept the fact that I´m all grown up now." Shang kissed my forehead and I closed my eyes. Then, our lips were together sharing a passionate kiss.  
  
Sometimes, Shang and I went to the market together. There were so many eyes fixed on us as we walked through the village…obviously because they couldn´t believe Shang had actually accepted the challage of marrying me. People never feigned their disgust, and they would start to whisper into each other´s ears right in front of us. Shang used to say that we should ignore those people because they weren´t worth our attention. While I was with him, I felt like what the others thought about us didn´t matter much, since Shang had told me more than a thousand times before that he loved me madly.  
  
After going to the market together, Shang and I visited my parents. It seemed we never had enough time to talk, time went by so fast there. My mother and granny always started babbling about how to please Shang and stuff like that, and my father would hug me and tell me how much he loved me and missed me but he used to say that he was in peace because I was with Shang. I was glad my father trusted my husband.  
  
I went to the shrine to pray and of course to talk a couple of minutes with my dear guardian Mushu, and Cri-kee also. Mushu always teased me. "How is Shang treating you precious?" Mushu asked, "Is he as charming and dazzling as he used to before you two got married?"  
  
I always answered, "Fine, we´re happier now." Mushu said I used to make a dreamy face when I answered. The little dragon crossed his arms and replied, "Oh I see, but if for some reason, your charming husband makes you cry, I´ll have to kick his butt." I giggled in response for some seconds, Mushu always made me laugh. "I´m serious babe, "Mushu hissed. I ignored him and kept laughing.  
  
Little Brother will chase me everywhere I went to while I was home. He wanted me to play with him and to spoil him a little. Wherever I sat, Little Brother ran to rest on my lap, wanting me to caress him. When it was time to leave, Little Brother would start making begging faces so I would take him with me, I wished to take my little doggy with me to Shang´s house, but I knew it wouldn´t be correct for my mother-in-law.  
  
The story is not over yet. Let me know what do you think about it , please? 


	2. Goodbyes are not forever

I can't believe I have 6 reviews. It's the first story I upload here at fanfiction.net, but not the first I write. Big thanks for you my first reviewers…slytherinqueen, lil princess, sue, Madeline Weasley, Amb3r, and cool camzy blue. You guys rock…and please don't stop reviwing. I love to know what others think about my stories. Comments or suggestions e mail me at crazy_pau@hotmail.com or you can review also.  
  
A month or so after our wedding, I heard a loud knock on the door quite early in the morning. Shang was still fast asleep, and my mother-in-law didn't bother to get up from bed; obviously I had to go and open the door. As I opened the door, I saw right before my eyes a disgusting face I wished never to see again looking down at me. I narrowed my eyes and asked politely, "What do you want?"  
  
Chi Fu frowned and replied, "Excuse me. I would say that is not a proper way to greet the emperor's messenger."  
  
I remember rolling my eyes in front of him….I'm not usually this ill mannered, but this man was really a pain in the neck. "Come in," I said through my gritted teeth, "Would you like some tea?" I just knew which was going to be his answer. "That was about time for you to ask." That filthy brat would do anything just to make me work. I moved aside to let him inside the house and he stepped on my foot on purpose.  
  
"I bring some news for the General," he announced as he sat beside the table.  
  
I crossed my arms and replied, "Shang is asleep right now, but I can give him the message when he wakes up."  
  
Chi Fu coughed and cleared his throat. "I'm still thirsty," he went on, "and I think it's time for you to wake him there are some private manners I would like to discuss with him."  
  
"Listen, Shang trusts me enough, and I think I can give him the message so shoot." I knew I raised my voice a little.  
  
"You haven't learned to control yourself, and you have no respect for the people with higher rank than you," Chi Fu snapped, "and you haven't learned which is your place in life !" He was yelling at me now in his squeaky voice.  
  
Ok, I admit I got a little carried away but that man made get on my nerves every time he spoke to me. With all our noise Shang and my mother-in-law woke up. First Shang got to the kitchen asking what was going on and making Chi Fu apologize for yelling at me.  
  
"General, she was the one who started being rude," Chi Fu complained, " I told her to wake you up but she refused to do what she was told," He turned to me and continued, "Honestly, General I thing you have to teach her to hold her tongue." I hated him even more when he acted superior.  
  
"That won't be necessary," Shang said, "Mulan please go get him some tea." In that moment, I felt as if Shang was ashamed of me…and maybe he had all the right to be.  
  
I made my way to the kitchen muttering things. I was hurt, and I was more than furious. As I prepared the tea, one of the teacups accidentally fell to the floor and broke into pieces. Now, my mother- in-law got into the kitchen with the noise and started to tell me how much she loved those cups and how expensive they were.  
  
"I'm so sorry," I apologized, "I'll pay for it."  
  
"No, that teacup is irreplaceable, that was the teacup in which Shang drank his tea, my best friend gave those to me as a wedding present," explained my mother-in-law.  
  
I nodded. It wasn't a good start. That moment, I lost all my hopes for my mother-in-law to feel the tiniest drop of affection towards me. I wanted to be liked by her but it seemed useless.  
  
I carried the tea to the table, and went inside our room to be alone. Normally, I don't cry for stupid things such as breaking teacups, but this time I broke into tears. Well, it really wasn't because of the damn teacup, it was for the reason of making Shang feel ashamed of me only a few days after getting married, and for realizing that I was not meant to be a good wife. I used to be a complete mess, I couldn't cook, I couldn't even prepare some tea for our guests without breaking stuff; I felt so useless. I missed my home, where my mom and granny would do all the cooking, and I would help my father with our harvest and the farm animals. The only reason I was there, was Shang, because I loved him more than anything and I wanted him to be happy. Maybe I didn't deserve him as a husband. I was the worst wife that could ever exist. I wanted to do something to change, but I didn't know where to start. Painful thoughts drifted inside my head…like Shang changing me for some perfect wife. Indeed he deserved more than silly old me. I felt a little selfish.  
  
I wiped the tears from my face as I felt footsteps approaching to the bedroom. I sat up and nervously fixed my dress. Shang sat next to me and asked, "Are you ok?"  
  
I nodded. He put his arms around me and pulled me closer to him.  
  
I felt so silly, when he had me in his arms tears escaped from my eyes.  
  
"You're not ok," Shang said gently, "You are crying."  
  
I denied the truth just to sound brave, "I'm not crying Shang." That was also a silly thing to do.  
  
"It's all right to cry sweetheart," Shang soothed, "Just tell me what made you cry."  
  
"Nothing, it's really stupid."  
  
"Come on tell me."  
  
"No."  
  
Shang started to give me tickles on my stomach and I burst into laughter.  
  
I begged him to stop but he wouldn't. "Are you going to tell me now?"  
  
"Ok I give up," I said breathlessly. Shang's tickles surely made me laugh.  
  
Shang grinned. "Ok what is it?"  
  
"You're gonna laugh," I replied moving to a sitting position.  
  
"What makes you cry doesn't make me laugh, I love you and there are no reasons for me to mock you."  
  
My cheeks turned a little red with those words.  
  
"Well it makes me feel bad to make you feel ashamed in front of that filthy…"  
  
Shang cut me off, "You didn't Mulan."  
  
"Then why did you tell me to go and fix him tea?" I asked.  
  
"So he wouldn't keep on insulting you," Shang answered matter of factly.  
  
"Oh, I see," I said inching closer to him. I pressed my lips on his and kissed.  
  
"I'm sorry for breaking your teacup," I said when we pulled away.  
  
Shang gave me a surprised look and asked, "What teacup?"  
  
"Your mother told me that the teacup I broke belonged to you and that you always drank tea in it," I explained.  
  
Shang let out a laugh. I stared at him wondering what could be so funny when I had broken a teacup that cost me more hater from part of my mother- in-law.  
  
"We have like twenty of those teacups, and I don't have a favorite teacup," he said through his laughter.  
  
I sighed relieved. At least Shang didn't hate me.  
  
"You honestly believed my mother?" He was still laughing. "Mulan you're so innocent…that's why I love you!" Shang bent to kiss me. I simply closed my eyes and enjoyed the kiss. So he did love me after all.  
  
Shang invited me to take a walk with him around the garden. It was too early anyway to have breakfast. The air was fresh and filled with the scent of blossoms. We talked about this and that, and teased each other. We also recalled old memories from the first day we met. I loved to be by his side and time seemed to go by so fast.  
  
We stopped by the stables, Shang and I had so many memories in there, back when we used to be best friends; like the first time he invited me to his house…I remember that we were bored, and I was practically about to leave so I went to the stable to get my horse. Shang had followed me to say goodbye, and while I mounted Khan he playfully threw a handful of straw. I got down my horse and paid back on him, and so we kept throwing straw at each other for a few minutes. We had fun that day, not caring if we got all messy.  
  
Oh, yes, and how could I forget that in that very stable Shang had asked me to marry him about five months ago.  
  
Shang and I had lied on the ground filled with straw. "Shang, do you remember the day you proposed?" I asked.  
  
"How could I, I planned it so well but it turned out to be much more different than I expected." I grinned at him. "I wanted to tell you just as soon as you arrive but I got so nervous that I couldn't even talk," he cleared his throat, "then, you thought I was playing a joke on you when I finally found the courage to tell you."  
  
I shook my head smiling, "Well, that was because it was just too good to be true."  
  
Shang nodded. "Erm…I know we joked a lot before the big engagement, but seriously, I never joke about my feelings." It really felt so good to hear that.  
  
I stood up and made him stand up too. Then, I put my arms around Shang's neck…of course he did the same thing but he wrapped his strong arms around my waist.  
  
"No man had ever seen me like you did that day," I said.  
  
"Really?" Shang asked with an incredulous face.  
  
I decided not to answer; instead I planted my lips on his and kissed him. I remember so well the way he used to kiss me, maybe that is the best memory I have of him, his gentle warm kisses.  
  
After breakfast, Shang left the table so suddenly and stormed into his room. I followed him, naturally.  
  
I saw him putting on his armor and red cape. He looked so handsome and distinguished, made me go weak on my knees.  
  
"Where are you going?" I asked.  
  
"The emperor has asked me to go to the Imperial Palace," Shang explained, "He said he wanted to discuss important matters with me."  
  
"Can I go with you?"  
  
I knew I had nothing to do there, but well I didn't want to be left alone with my mother-in-law.  
  
"Why don't you stay here and wait for me to come," Shang said in a persuading voice, "anyway, there won't be many things for you to do there.  
  
I crossed my arms and sat on the bed, looking at Shang packing some clothes. I wondered what could be so important for the emperor to make him pack some clothes. I sighed and asked. "Why are you taking extra clothes?"  
  
"I don't know if the emperor is going to send me to guard the Great Wall," Shang explained, "Chi Fu mentioned something about a few days guarding somewhere…I suppose the Great Wall."  
  
I insisted, "I can go with you."  
  
Shang smiled and gently caressed my face, "Mulan, when there is no war my job is to check if there aren't any trespassers there, or I have to train recruits."  
  
"But I want to go with you," I replied stubbornly.  
  
"Mulan, it's just a job. I would like you to stay here so you and my mother get to know each other better, and you start to get along more."  
  
I nodded, although I was not very convinced. I helped Shang to finish packing his clothes. I was aware that he was going to be gone for at least a week, that amount of time was what usually my dad stayed on guard when he used to guard the Great Wall. I was a little sensitive those days and I had no idea why was I acting so silly. I felt like crying that moment because Shang was going to be away, and he said he'd rather me to stay at home doing silly housekeeping duties.  
  
Shang talked to his mother and said goodbye to her first. He told her something about being nice to me while he was gone, also he told her to understand my position.  
  
Before he left, Shang kissed me for a long time. I remember that last kiss he gave me so perfectly.  
  
"I will see you soon," he whispered as he mounted his white horse.  
  
I stayed at the front door watching him disappear through the distance. I was missing him so much already. A single tear rolled down my face, I wiped it away and got inside the house to offer some help to my mother-in-law. I wanted to go after him, if only my mother-in-law wouldn't hate me as much I would…I just wanted to prove her I was a good wife to her son; but to be what I wanted to prove I had to stay home helping my mother-in-law.  
  
Min Jung didn't waste her chance, she told me to help her wash Shang's dirty clothes; believe me she had been saving it on purpose. I carried them to the little lake that was nearby and washed Shang's clothes. Sometimes I stopped to smell the scent the clothes had… that smell couldn't belong to nothing else but to Shang. I smelled the clothes as if I were addicted to Shang's own smell. I was missing him badly and he had left just a few minutes ago.  
  
An hour later I returned to Shang's house. My mother-in-law was already preparing lunch.  
  
She didn't say much to me.  
  
I offered my help to her again. She agreed and I started to help her with the tea.  
  
All of a sudden I started to feel so weird and I wanted to throw up. I ran out of the kitchen, but she didn't follow me. I knew she didn't care about me. I wondered how could I ever get through this life with her when she hated me so much.  
  
  
  
The next chapter is interesting. ( 


	3. Congratulations

Author's note: This story has a lot of unexpected twists and surprises just trust me please. I agree with all of you guys Shang's mother is very mean to Mulan, but she'll be a little nicer on this chapter, you'll find out why.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Shang had been gone for a week now. During those days I didn't feel very well; I had constantly been throwing up.  
  
Early in the morning, my mother-in-law asked me to go to the market place to buy some groceries. She had been a little nice to me those days; well at least she pretended to be nice. Min Jung had actually asked me about my life and about my family a couple of days ago.  
  
  
  
The market place was very crowded that day, and I started to get a headache, besides it was too hot in there. I found my mother and granny picking some pears. Obviously I ran to say hello to them.  
  
"Precious!" my mother said as she embraced me tightly like she always did, "We've been missing you back at home."  
  
"How's everyone there?" asked my granny.  
  
"Shang went to deal some business with the emperor…"  
  
My granny cut me off. "Has that woman been nice to you?"  
  
"When Shang left a week ago, not much, but she's doing her best to hide her disgust towards me." I knew they wanted me to go home with them.  
  
"I was never rude to my daughter-in-law," Granny remarked. My mother smiled at her thankfully. That was in her case but what about me? I was not like every other girl, I had impersonated a soldier and fought in war.  
  
"Why did you come all the way to this market?" I asked changing the subject completely.  
  
"Our villages market it's a little boring," Granny replied, "we decided we wanted to change our routine."  
  
My mother crossed her arms and said, "Tell her the truth."  
  
"Ok I admit it we wanted to see if we could see you."  
  
Suddenly I started to feel all suffocated inside and the intensity of my headache increased. I put a hand on my head and shut my eyes tightly. My mother and granny noticed there was something wrong with me. I really didn't know what was happening to me; I thought it was because of Shang being away and I got all stressed out, but definitely it was much more than that.  
  
"Are you already with child?" My grandmother asked excitedly. She couldn't hide her joy and she grinned mischievously at me.  
  
I let out a nervous laugh and blushed. "I doubt it." I wasn't very sure of that; could that possibly be the reason?  
  
My mother smiled fondly. I know what was she thinking, but it was so fast.  
  
"I'd better rush," I said acting as if I were ok, "Shang's mother is waiting for me, maybe he returns to day." The thought of having him back again was of great comfort.  
  
My mother and grandmother nodded. I said goodbye to them as I tied the large sack filled with groceries on my horse's saddle. Then I mounted Khan and left. I would've rather stayed a little more with my family, since I didn't had time to visit them lately, but I had taken more time than I was supposed to.  
  
I stopped like 2 times on the way home to puke. It was disgusting. Maybe my grandmother was right, I thought.  
  
Once I arrived to Shang's house, my mother-in-law complained because I took so long. As I carried the bag with groceries I felt the world spinning fast, making me dizzy, everything became so unclear and finally a dark shade of black covered my view. I let my limp body fall to the ground. I had just fainted.  
  
  
  
I slowly opened my eyes, and saw my mother-in-law sitting on the edge of our bed with a cup of tea in her hands.  
  
"What happened?" I asked confused. The last thing I remembered was I was carrying the groceries.  
  
Min Jung smiled at me. That smile had been the most honest and sincere smile she had ever showed to me. "You fainted darling." I was shocked by her kindness, maybe I was just dreaming. "Drink some tea," she offered, "it will make you feel better." I sat up and she handed me the cup of tea. As I took a sip, the lady stared at me with a joyful grin. I tried to ignore her but I couldn't conceal my curiosity.  
  
"Clueless child," Min Jung spoke up, "You look so beautiful." I wondered if she was drunk or something.  
  
I cleared my throat, and she let out a laugh. Ok, that made it, she had been drinking while I was away. I took the last sip of my tea when I heard her say, "You are going to become a mother, congratulations." My eyes went wide with her words. I swallowed hard it couldn't be possible.  
  
I coughed a little. "What?" It must have been some sort of mistake. To my surprise, Shang's grumpy mother hugged me tightly. "I'm so happy for you two," she whispered.  
  
I swallowed hard again, it couldn't be happening. I was not mature enough to raise a child and well, Shang didn't have a father's look yet, he was too young I guess. I could fight in battle but I wasn't sure if I could give birth to a child; everyone said it was very painful. I was too much for me to bear. Tears started to roll down my cheeks; I honestly couldn't tell if I was crying because of fear, joy, or even because of my unsure ness. That was the reason why I had been so vulnerable and silly lately. I stayed thoughtful for a long time; lost in what could be, picturing a future of my baby, of Shang and me together. Then I thought of gaining some weight, it was definitely not a pretty picture.  
  
My thoughts drifted away when Min Jung said, "We got news from Shang this morning, he sent you this." She handed me a scroll.  
  
I unrolled it carefully and read to myself.  
  
"Hello beautiful,  
  
I miss you like never before, there's not an instant in which I stop thinking about you. I guess you're wondering how am I. The answer is I'm ok though missing you. I hope you're ok back there. I'll be in the Imperial Palace tomorrow.  
  
Love,  
  
Shang."  
  
It didn't say when he was coming back. As soon as my mother-in-law would be out of our room I would write a letter back to him. I just wondered if it would be appropriate to tell him I was expecting a baby. "Maybe it'll cheer him up somehow," I thought.  
  
I didn't think twice, I looked for a scroll, a brush and some ink to write something for Shang. It was difficult to think of the words when there were just so many things I wanted to share with him. A scroll wouldn't be enough all the things I had in mind.  
  
"Dear Husband,  
  
I like the way it sounds. I miss you so much. I want you to be here with me soon. There are so many things I would like to tell you. Your mother has been nice indeed. Well, the most important thing is…I just can't hold on some more to tell you…oh well…here goes: Honorable husband you are going to become a father. What do you think? I can't wait to see you.  
  
Love,  
  
Mulan."  
  
I sighed and rolled the scroll. After that, I caught up with my mother-in- law at the kitchen.  
  
The following two days were like hell, I had to stay in bed because I felt all dizzy all day long. There were times I felt so useless, I should've been with Shang instead of staying home doing nothing but waiting for him  
  
Thank you for the wonderful reviews you gave me: Callie Mickey, Amb3r, baby le, Sue, and Jhs Rockerbaby. Ok I'll get to work on chapter 4; I hope I can post it for Tuesday. ( 


	4. Tears of loneliness

Author's note: sorry I couldn't post this on Tuesday like I thought so, but what I wrote didn't seem enough and I didn't like it, so I wrote the whole chapter again. I hope you guys enjoy the story. (  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
I was cleaning the house against my mother-in-law's will; she had insisted on me to rest, but I refused to be there just doing nothing. I was just pregnant not sick.  
  
Late in the afternoon, a dear friend, Chien Po had gone to visit me. I offered him some tea but he said he had come to deliver important news. He simply stood by the door. I smiled at him. "Can you give something to Shang?" I asked. He noticed there was something different in me; well, people say that women with child always have a special sparkle. Chien Po nodded. There was something happening with him for sure.  
  
I ran towards our room and looked for the letter I wrote for my husband a few days ago. I handed the letter to Chien Po.  
  
I saw him bite his lips and place his strong hand on my shoulder. I noticed certain uneasiness in him. He let out a sigh and spilled the words I wished I never heard. "This is not easy for me to say but the General has disappeared."  
  
I walked a few steps away from him with a shocked expression. For a moment I couldn't think and words would not come out. I felt the world falling over my shoulders and I couldn't stand still. I couldn't believe the news and I refused to do so. After the silence I finally managed to ask, "What?"  
  
Chien Po nodded. Then I started pacing back and forth hysterically yelling all the questions I wanted to be answered all at once, "How? When? How could this be? Where is Shang?" I let myself fall on my knees and wept. No it was not happening. Chien Po kneeled next to me and did what he could to comfort me, although it was totally useless.  
  
"The emperor has been murdered, there are traitors inside the Imperial Palace," he informed.  
  
"I don't care about the emperor!" I snapped, "Where is Shang?"  
  
"Mulan, listen," Chien Po called softly, "There is still some hope."  
  
"Shang was in the damn palace!" I screamed, "This is not fair!"  
  
To this point, my mother-in-law had gone to see what was going on. Chien Po explained the whole story to her, but I have had enough of it. So, without excusing myself I ran off to my room to cry. I kicked the bed and clenched my fists tightly.  
  
When Chien Po left, my mother-in-law had gone to talk to me. I didn't want to listen; all I wanted was to be left alone crying. "Are you ok?" she asked. I turned to her and noticed she was crying too. "I want him back," I replied bitterly.  
  
Min Jung sat next to me and passed her hands through my hair. I continued crying because I kept seeing Shang's face gazing at me with his unique smile; and what about my baby? Was he going to grow up without knowing his father? Besides, how could it possibly be that Shang died without knowing I was expecting a son of his? My mother-in-law didn't say a word, I heard her weeping, and after that, she stormed out of the room.  
  
That night, I made a decision. I was going to runaway for find Shang. I didn't care if I had to risk my own life, but I completely forgot I was pregnant. Shang was all that mattered to me in that moment. I wiped the tears away from my face and waited for my mother-in-law to fall into deep sleep.  
  
I put on my training clothes and my armor, avoiding making loud noises that could wake up my mother-in-law. Before I left, I made sure she was asleep; I sneaked into her room and left her a note. I could hear her snorting, with that, I left the room.  
  
I rode Khan to the Imperial Palace. Everything was so dark, only the moon lit my way.  
  
As I climbed the stairs two guards stopped me and asked, "Where do you think you're going?"  
  
I hesitated, then answered," I'm looking for General Li Shang." I took the helmet off my head, that's when they noticed I was a woman.  
  
"Are you his wife?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
One of them cleared his throat and said, "I'm very sorry lady, but your husband has been murdered."  
  
I lowered my head and looked down at my feet.  
  
"I suggest you lady to leave," The other man went on, "you won't even get to see his corpse because his body was slashed into tiny pieces by the rebels."  
  
I took a deep breath to keep myself from crying, and it was making me sick the way these men talked as if Shang was only a stupid bug squashed. I crossed my arms and demanded, "I want to talk to the new emperor."  
  
"He's not available at this moment." They looked at each other and broke into wild laughter.  
  
"I don't care if he's busy with his concubines." I was getting really tired of them. "He has to do something before another war arises."  
  
They looked at each other again raising their eyebrows. "And do you think he's going to listen at you?" They continued making fun of me.  
  
"And do you two idiots consider yourselves Imperial Guards, "I spat, "when you got this rank with bribery?" I know I got a little carried away but they paid no respect for me and they really deserved it.  
  
  
  
One man got his sword and raised it; the other surrounded me and grabbed my arms together. I was not afraid of them. They took me to a dungeon and swore they'd kill me the next day before dawn.  
  
After they locked the door and went away, I broke into tears, which I had been fighting not to cry in front of those cowards to show some strength and dignity. I wished to die to be with Shang, but on the other side if they'd kill me an innocent living being would die for no good reason.  
  
Mushu appeared and promised me he was getting me out of here.  
  
He made his way to the emperor's room and woke him up. He told me his highness got all freaked out at the beginning, but Mushu managed to tell him that he was some sort of spirit sent by his father to do him a tiny favor. Luckily, the emperor believed my dear guardian.  
  
Mushu told him the whole story, just a little changed since he forgot a couple of details. He explained him that I had come all the way from home to talk to him and to know what had happened to my husband. Then those guards got in the way and didn't let me get into the palace and they locked me in the dungeon unfairly, and that they had been rude to me also.  
  
The emperor ordered the guards to let me out of the cold and dirty dungeon. Obviously they started to complain, but the young emperor refused to believe them.  
  
"Is this the way to treat a woman who has suffered the loss of his husband just a few weeks after getting married?" I heard the emperor say.  
  
"But…"  
  
"Shut up and open the damn dungeon you idiot!" The emperor didn't let him finish.  
  
The guards obeyed his majesty's orders and opened the door.  
  
The young emperor entered the dungeon. I bowed and paid my respects. I didn't dare to look up at him.  
  
"They said you wanted to talk to me," he said.  
  
I raised my head and looked at him. His eyes were fixed on me and that was making me nervous. "Yes, your highness."  
  
"Very well, since it's very late now," He cleared his throat, "You may stay here for the night at the guest room and I will speak to you tomorrow."  
  
We walked out of the room and he led me into the guest room.  
  
"What's your name?" he asked.  
  
"I'm Li Mulan."  
  
"Oh sorry," he apologized, "How could I forget your name, you saved us all."  
  
I really was expecting him to bow but he did.  
  
"Don't do that," I said, "You don't have to."  
  
"Not because I'm the emperor I have the right of not bowing at a goddess such as you," he replied.  
  
The way he kept looking at me was not making me comfortable at all, and now he was calling me a goddess. "Please, I'm not a goddess."  
  
He nodded and we continued our way quietly until we reached the famous guest room. It was quite large, even bigger than our room. We said goodnight and the emperor left. I was glad I was alone. I got myself ready to sleep. I lied on the bed and noticed Mushu was still with me.  
  
"Thank you Mushu," I said.  
  
"You're welcome precious" he replied. A tear rolled down my cheek and I wiped it away immediately. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep but it was totally useless.  
  
"I wish I could do something to bring back the smile on your face," I heard him say.  
  
I opened my eyes and turned to him. "Things will never be the same without Shang."  
  
Mushu nodded and sighed. I could tell he was speechless, what could he say to comfort me anyway? We remained silent for a moment. I only gazed at the ceiling in the mean time.  
  
"Maybe not, but you still have your baby; and you will have to show him or her how to be happy."  
  
In part Mushu was right, but nothing could ever replace the man I loved; not even the beautiful memories we made together.  
  
"I cannot," I shook my head, "I'm never going to be a good mother."  
  
"Who said so?" Mushu went on, "I'm gonna kick his or her big fat ass."  
  
My lips curved into a lopsided grin, but I erased it right away. How could I laugh when Shang was dead?  
  
I fell asleep and dreamed of Shang coming back to me. Holding me tight he soothed my tears away; and making me laugh he made me forget about my troubles. It was just a beautiful dream and Shang will only live in my memory and in my dreams. I couldn't bear it, I wanted him back and wanted him madly.  
  
The next day, I got to talk to the new emperor. He told me how his father was killed. He said that the emperor was sleeping peacefully at night and someone dressed like a concubine killed him. The guards chased the man, but they were killed by his associates. They ran away and there was no trace of them.  
  
I promised myself I was making them pay.  
  
  
  
Author's note: Please trust the writer…you guys just keep reading the story and review. ( A little clue: Mulan and Shang are the perfect couple.  
  
THANK YOU FOR READING AND FOR REVIEWING. 


End file.
